vccfandomcom-20200214-history
Proj3ct ZeRo Leaks
Introduction On 1/24/2017, Proj3ct ZeRo came into the Valve Cut Content V2+1 thread after an extended absence and posted several interesting files, along with providing an interesting insight into the deeper community. The best way to explain this is to quote the post itself: Post Quote Now that I have your attention. Shown above is 4 things, the early version of the ministrider model for ep2 (seen in early trailers) this model is genuine. The EP2 Jalopy, this is my remake I started a long time ago and is now finished (more on this soon) and finally a video and a pastebin list, the video shows in motion a genuine Episode 2 Beta based on particle benchmark code and early maps models and textures. The list shows all "compiled" episode 2 (hl2 and ep1 too) beta/alpha test maps and demo maps etc (there is definitely alot more of these that are not yet compiled possibly hundreds). Now why am I showing this? well its simple. Last year I was commissioned privately to complete my Jalopy remake, in exchange I was offered the hl2 episode 2 beta for my collection I asked for proof of it obviously and this material is what I was sent. I completed the commission but unfortunately when I asked for what I was promised in exchange I was jerked around and given excuse after excuse for about a year until now I explained that if I did not receive the beta that the deal was off. I have not received any correspondence and as such I am releasing what I have publicly and telling everyone that yes a full on beta of ep2 (and possibly ep1) exists and is in the hands of at least 2 people who browse here and possibly many more this is being traded privately and as per usual the real fans of this content are being left out of the loop. I am not going to incite any arguments and I wont respond to any inflammatory remarks or start any "drama" with this but I hope that at least one of these people sees it in themselves to share what they have and continue the interest in Half-lifes development. Its like gaming archaeology but someones hiding king tut, however I expect that people who have some sort of emotional attachment to these files will come up with any excuse not to, yet keep trading them privately. Dont expect that video to stay up long but I have downloaded it in case we need to re-upload. Regards all and keep up the good work! Files Alongside the text of his post were several other items: Images Ministrider_render.jpg Screens.jpg The first two images aren't of major note, they are previews of released models, not much else. SPB Video The video is very noteworthy. It is recorded in the Particle Benchmark(corresponding engine build), in a previously unseen map "demo_blob". For most of it, the player simply messes with a ministrider and harasses it with snarks. However, near the end, the player glances to the side and we get a brief glimpse of the rest of this map. frame_sideroom.png frame_sideroom2.png Pastebin EP2 Map Dump http://pastebin.com/Np5CiSS3 The pastebin post is by far the most interesting of the files here. It contains mentions of a variety of different files, ranging from what seem to be developer versions of final maps, beta versions of Lost Coast maps, general test maps, to retail maps included alongside. It seems to foreshadow A list has been put together below categorizing the maps present here. EP2_* Maps EP1_* Maps Lostcoast related Proto_* Maps Test Maps Styleguide_* Maps Zoo_* Maps Misc. Maps ep2_comm_hunter_01.bsp ep2_demo360_01.bsp ep2_demo_01.bsp ep2_demo_02.bsp ep2_demo_05.bsp ep2_demo_06a.bsp ep2_demo_07.bsp ep2_demo_08.bsp ep2_demo_10.bsp ep2_demo_advisor.bsp ep2_demo_antlions.bsp ep2_demo_antlions_short.bsp ep2_demo_barn.bsp ep2_demo_canyon.bsp ep2_demo_dog.bsp ep2_demo_fastzombie.bsp ep2_demo_flashlight.bsp ep2_demo_forest.bsp ep2_demo_gman.bsp ep2_demo_gman_lean.bsp ep2_demo_guard.bsp ep2_demo_strider.bsp ep2_freightelevatorbutton_test.bsp ep2_intro.bsp ep2_naturemodels01.bsp ep2_outland_01Isa_01.bsp ep2_outland_01_0609.bsp ep2_outland_01_0629.bsp ep2_outland_01_0705.bsp ep2_outland_01_0928.bsp ep2_outland_01_1010.bsp ep2_outland_01h.bsp ep2_outland_01o.bsp ep2_outland_02_stephtest.bsp ep2_outland_02_websacks.bsp ep2_outland_03_ps3.bsp ep2_outland_03_websacks.bsp ep2_outland_04_lever.bsp ep2_outland_04_steph.bsp ep2_outland_04_websacks.bsp ep2_outland_05_0109.bsp ep2_outland_05_0412.bsp ep2_outland_05_1025.bsp ep2_outland_05_1114.bsp ep2_outland_05_1213.bsp ep2_outland_05_1218.bsp ep2_outland_06_0417.bsp ep2_outland_06_1011.bsp ep2_outland_06_1013.bsp ep2_outland_06_1205.bsp ep2_outland_06_stephtest.bsp ep2_outland_06a_0616.bsp ep2_outland_06a_0711.bsp ep2_outland_06a_0912.bsp ep2_outland_06a_0921.bsp ep2_outland_06a_0929.bsp ep2_outland_06a_1010.bsp ep2_outland_06a_clean.bsp ep2_outland_07_0405.bsp ep2_outland_07_barn.bsp ep2_outland_07_stephtest.bsp ep2_outland_08_chopper.bsp ep2_outland_10_clean.bsp ep2_outland_10_remix_dark.bsp ep2_outland_10a_steph.bsp ep2_outland_12_clean.bsp ep2_outland_12a_controlroom.bsp ep2_outland_12a_steph.bsp ep2_trailer_01.bsp ep2_trailer_02.bsp ep2_trailer_03.bsp ep2_trailer_04.bsp ep2_trailer_05.bsp ep2_trailer_07.bsp ep2_trailer_08.bsp ep2_trailer_09.bsp ep2_trailer_10.bsp ep2_trailer_11.bsp ep2_trailer_11a.bsp ep2_trailer_11a_mossmanshot_1.bsp ep2_trailer_12.bsp ep1_c17_02a_demo.bsp ep1_citadel_00_demo.bsp ep1_intro.bsp ep1_intro_00.bsp d2_LostCoast_camera.bsp d2_LostCoast_scene.bsp d2_monastery_hdr_camera.bsp shorts_SaintOlga.bsp shorts_SaintOlga_interior.bsp proto_ally_heli_1.bsp proto_ally_heli_3.bsp proto_finale1.bsp proto_finale2.bsp proto_finale3.bsp proto_gameplay_woods.bsp proto_gastrap.bsp proto_gman_scene.bsp proto_ministrider_intro.bsp proto_snow_01.bsp proto_zombie.bsp advisorBarnTest.bsp canyon_test.bsp chopper_test3.bsp crash_test1.bsp Intro_test.bsp Intro_test2.bsp func_breakable_glass_test.bsp func_reflective_glass_test.bsp KeypadTest.bsp rift_test.bsp smoke_test.bsp smoke_test_1.bsp stridertest.bsp test_bridge.bsp test_holdout.bsp test_intro_zombies.bsp test_kleiner_tests.bsp test_lighting.bsp testmap_alyx_startgreet_01.bsp testroom_alyx_lighting.bsp testroom_alyx_lighting3.bsp testroom_areaportal.bsp testroom_combinedoor_1.bsp testroom_demo1.bsp testroom_demo2.bsp testroom_demo3.bsp testroom_demo4.bsp testroom_demo5.bsp testroom_flashlight.bsp testroom_materialmodify.bsp testroom_measure_movement.bsp testroom_point_camera_teleport.bsp testroom_standards.bsp testroom_vort.bsp training_home01.bsp traintest3.bsp tunnel_test.bsp wasteland_test.bsp wasteland_test2.bsp wasteland_test3.bsp z_test_case_1.bsp styleguide_01_antenna.bsp styleguide_06_elev_tower.bsp styleguide_11a.bsp styleguide_antlion_tunnel.bsp styleguide_antlionhole.bsp styleguide_barn.bsp styleguide_barn_deterioration.bsp styleguide_bunkers.bsp styleguide_c17_rubble.bsp styleguide_c17_rubble_2.bsp styleguide_caves.bsp styleguide_core.bsp styleguide_destroyed_citadel.bsp styleguide_farmhouse1.bsp styleguide_farmhouse2.bsp styleguide_farmyard.bsp styleguide_forest_01.bsp styleguide_garage.bsp styleguide_garage_antlionroom.bsp styleguide_garage_destroyed.bsp styleguide_hospital_exit.bsp styleguide_inn.bsp styleguide_logging.bsp styleguide_mining.bsp styleguide_radiotower.bsp styleguide_radiotower_a.bsp styleguide_radiotower_b.bsp styleguide_ravenholm_01.bsp styleguide_riverbed.bsp styleguide_riverbed2.bsp styleguide_silo.bsp styleguide_silo_derilict.bsp styleguide_train_loadingdock.bsp styleguide_train_repair.bsp styleguide_vista_01.bsp zoo_animations_alyx.bsp zoo_cable.bsp zoo_citadel_destruction.bsp zoo_combine.bsp zoo_dust.bsp zoo_foliage.bsp zoo_lighting.bsp zoo_lights.bsp zoo_model.bsp zoo_particle.bsp zoo_portal.bsp zoo_rocks.bsp zoo_shader.bsp zoo_standards.bsp zoo_striderbuster.bsp zoo_weapon.bsp 12_work.bsp advisor.bsp arena_1.bsp Attachment_IK_01.bsp background01.bsp background02.bsp background03.bsp background04.bsp background05.bsp background06.bsp background07.bsp binarycube_work_02.bsp borealis_interior.bsp chopper_training.bsp cit_splode.bsp d2_LostCoast_camera.bsp d2_LostCoast_scene.bsp d2_monastery_hdr_camera.bsp demo_blob.bsp destruction1.bsp devtest.bsp devtest_01b.bsp devtest_02.bsp devtest_03.bsp devtest_04.bsp devtest_05.bsp devtest_06.bsp devtest_07.bsp devtest_highpoly.bsp dog_gates_canyon.bsp dog_gates_hub.bsp dog_resource_gathering.bsp hdrtest.bsp hook_on_rope.bsp hunter2.bsp hunter_dss.bsp hunter_fear.bsp hunter_intro.bsp hunter_jeep.bsp hunter_leap.bsp hunter_shoot_alyx.bsp hunter_striderbuster.bsp hunters.bsp jeep_cowpuncher.bsp jeep_crate_puzzle.bsp jeep_zombiebaseball.bsp jeep_zombiezapper.bsp ken_resource_gathering.bsp KleinerCast_MergeMe.bsp logic_branch_listener.bsp ministrider.bsp ministrider_intro.bsp montage_antlions.bsp particle_benchmark.bsp particle_zoo.bsp ProjectorPlacement.bsp projects.bsp shorts_SlotCanyons.bsp siege.bsp silo_nexus.bsp SS1.bsp SS2.bsp warehouse_jump.bsp VCD1.bsp zombiedriving.bsp